


U stóp domu

by oEllenao



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, a zwłaszcza ich przywódcy, ale po tych w Silmarillionie, ale słońca też tu trochę jest, altruizm, bo są cytaty, bohaterowie entego planu, bohaterowie których mi było mało, cisi bohaterowie, do niego są drobne odniesienia, i może tycie do HoME - ale znajomość nie jest wymagana ;), książki jak zwykle, można rzec - bohaterowie zapomniani (zapewne w Erze Ludzi), najbardziej to jest to fik do Hobbita, pomoc, powiedzmy że inni Maiarowie - w jednej z wersji nimi byli, przed akcją z Hobbita, przyjaźń, tego z Trzeciej Ery, troszkę hurt&comfort, walka z innymi i walka ze sobą (poniekąd), wybaczcie, z dedykacją, za rączkę z kanonem, znów - dziwna kompozycja, zresztą prawdopodobne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dla Aune i XiX2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	U stóp domu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiX2 oraz Aune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XiX2+oraz+Aune).



> Dla Aune i XiX2.

Tego popołudnia niebo było, wedle ludzkiego języka, wyjątkowo piękne. Lecz ten bohater nie dzielił z ludźmi zachwytu; bo chociaż tak jak oni widywał je takim nieczęsto, to jednak przy każdym widoku widział podobny obraz: znajome barwy, błyski… „To wszystko stale powraca i zawsze tym będzie. Nie zmienią się barwy naszego przestworza, jedynie ich odcienie mogą ulegać zmianom. Spójrz na słońce, nie bój się! Na jego ogniste promienie. I popatrz na lekkie, białe jak owce obłoki. Zapamiętaj to wszystko i jutro także się temu przyjrzyj, a odkryjesz, że to wciąż promienie tego samego słońca; tylko ich blask i ciepło wydadzą ci się różne. Chmury wcale nie są inne, zmienia się ich kształt, lecz one nadal pozostają dla nas chmurami”. — Tak to rzekł kiedyś wielki przodek i on się z nim zgadzał. Niewiele się zmieniało, nie tylko na niebie, ale i na lądzie. Czując to doskonale, pomyślał o ludziach i przezwał ich w duchu dziwnymi istotami.  
Wrócił myślami do nieba, które miał teraz w zasięgu wzroku. Na górze wciąż było błękitnie spokojne, choć przypływać zaczęły pierwsze fale granatu, dolne pasmo skrzyło się złociście, jakby całe słońce na nie się rozlało, na środku połaci zaś przeplatały się ze sobą bladoróżowe i fioletowe wstęgi, żółte i pomarańczowe plamy, srebrno-złote błyski i coraz bardziej wąskie mleczne obłoki.  
— Zupełnie jak morze na nieboskłonie — westchnął, chłonąc widok spojrzeniem.  
Mimo wszystko, mimo prychania na ludzkie słowa, był to obraz drogi jego sercu, jeden z ulubionych. Niedostrzeganie w nim wyjątkowości nie przekreślało wszak jego piękna. A ono coraz bardziej uwodziło oczy, drażniło ducha, pobudzało zmysły.   
  
Poczuł w ciele znajomy dreszcz. Zapragnął poderwać się z ziemi, ale kiedy tego spróbował, dreszcz szybko zamienił się w ból odbierający dech. Upadł ciężko na trawiaste posłanie, dysząc z wysiłku. Przez długi czas leżał tam, obolały i bezsilny; aż nastała cisza. W końcu uspokoił oddech i zebrał myśli. Chciał jeszcze znaleźć dość sił, by dźwignąć sztywniejące ciało, lecz na próżno. Zdołał jedynie przechylić lekko głowę, którą i tak prędko oparł o wystający tuż przy nim wysoki kamień. Z tej pozycji widział dobrze leśne granice i cudze domostwa: Rhosgobel Radagasta, elfie siedziby, domy ludzi; teraz były jednak zbyt daleko, nawet jak dla niego.  
— Przeklęci niech będą orkowie! — syknął głosem przepełnionym bólem.  
Z gardła wydobyła się mieszanina dźwięków: głębokich i długich, zrazu podobnych do kociego pomruku, potem jednak mocniejszych i całkiem od niego innych; i krótkich, żałośliwych, urywanych, co podobne były do świstu wiatru.  
— I niechaj im... — Mgła zakryła mu oczy, a serce zwolniło tempa.  
Nie dokończył groźby. Nie zauważył postaci w szarym płaszczu. Zdążył jedynie poczuć, że ogarnia go ciemność i że duch próbuje wyrwać się z ciała w poszukiwaniu dalekiego światła.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tam idź, tam idź,_  
_gdzie liść upadnie, gdzie bór zaszumi,_  
_gdzie wiatr ci powie, słońce wskaże,_  
_a droga stopy twe poniesie._  
_Tam idź, tam idź,_  
_gdzie blask jest wieczny, gdzie widać dal,_  
_gdzie wzrok nie sięga, gdzie czyha mrok,_  
_gdy myśl ci każe i gdy serce rwie się._  
_Tam idź, tam idź,_  
_gdzie czysty głos Manwego zabrzmi,_  
_gdzie Vardy jasna moc cię wesprze,_  
_gdzie oni zmilkną, lecz ty będziesz._  
_Tam idź..._

_Tam idź, tam idź,_  
_gdzie wszystkie..._

  
  
  
„Hmm...”.  
— Piękny dzień — rzekł Gandalf Szary, wodząc spojrzeniem po bezwładnym ciele leżącym na ziemi; z ciemnobrązowej szaty tamtego biedaczyska spływała krew. — Choć z całą pewnością wolałbym nazwać go dobrym.  
Czarodziej wrócił na chwilę myślami do urokliwego poranka, pełnego radosnych ptasich treli i słodkiego zapachu kwiatów. Przywołał obraz delikatnych różowych chmur, którymi usłane było, zaspane jeszcze, niebo. Znów ujrzał kołysaną rześkim wiatrem trawę, poczuł zapach ziemi zroszonej kroplami rosy. Wszystko było wtedy wielką zachętą, nie opierał się więc zbyt długo — wziął jedynie szary wysłużony płaszcz i nie mniej wysłużoną drewnianą laskę. To, co z początku planował jako spacer, wkrótce zmieniło się w daleką wędrówkę (za cel obrał północne ziemie). Chodził nieśpiesznie, odwiedzając ulubione zakątki i spotykając zaprzyjaźnione dusze. Czasem tylko, gdy odczuwał w ciele zmęczenie, na krótko przystawał i odpoczywał, uważnie przy tym obserwując okolice. Czuł, że zło wciąż jest daleko, przynajmniej na tyle, by inni nadal mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Wiedział jednak, że nie potrwa to długo; a dla niego, opiekuna Śródziemia, była to wiedza straszliwa i bolesna. Ale ten dzień, tak mile spokojny i pogodny, nie wart był posępnych myśli, toteż Gandalf prędko je od siebie odsunął, choć nie stracił na czujności. Szedł dalej, za towarzysza mając coraz to chłodniejszy powiew wiatru. Niebo powoli zmieniało barwy, obłoki kształty, słońce zaś dojrzewało, gdy on wędrował po górach, podśpiewując lub mrucząc coś pod nosem.  
Jeszcze niedawno szedł w zamyśleniu, nucąc, dopóki jego wzrok nie padł na stopy najwyższych gór. Tam, na porośniętej trawą ziemi, dostrzegł ciemny punkt. Nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, gdyby nie słońce — to bowiem złocistymi ramionami obejmowało ową ciemną plamkę, a ich blask wskazywał ją Gandalfowi. Czarodziej, zaintrygowany, raźno począł śpieszyć w tamtym kierunku, umilając sobie drogę śpiewaniem.  
  
Teraz zaś, gdy był już na miejscu, stał wstrząśnięty. Znał bowiem dobrze tego, którego oświetlało słońce.

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
_— Szybciej! Jazda! Wleczecie się, pokraki. Mam was popieścić biczem?_  
_— Słyszycie, co mówi dowódca? Dalej, naprzód! Zanim nam pierzchnie!_  
_— Przygotujcie łuki. Tylko strzelać celnie, bo inaczej zetnę łby!_  
_— Chyba zwalnia. Teraz, teraz!_  
_— Strzelać! Szybko!_  
_— Mamy go! Ha! Już nam nie ucieknie._  
_— Do tego ścierwa, biegiem! Macie go dobić!_  
_— A nie lepiej trochę podręczyć?_  
_— Dobrze gada! Pobawmy się z nim, może przy okazji coś nam piśnie._  
_— Myślisz, że się uda?_  
_— Ta bestia dużo wie, w dodatku często się kręci tu i tam. Naszemu panu przydadzą się informacje._  
_— A ja czuję, że nic nam nie powie._  
_— Trudno. Tak czy siak skończy marnie._  
_— Nędznie, skończy nędznie! Rozpłatamy mu cielsko toporami!_  
_— Rozpłatamy! Wyprujemy flaki! Ale najpierw żywcem wydłubiemy oczy!_  
_— Połamiemy kończyny! Strzaskamy głupi dziób!_  
_— No to dalej! Złamać mu ducha! Bić, szarpać, mordować! Niech ginie!_  
_— Niech ginie! Orkowie do ataku! Niech ginie!_  
_— Giń, giń, giń, giiiiiiń!!!_  
  
  
  
Straszliwe wspomnienie męczyło duszę rannego nieszczęśnika, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, bo ciało nadal miał słabe. Tak słabe, że czuł się jak wartki strumień, który pragnie płynąć, uderzać, unosić wszystko wokół, a jednak uczynić tego nie może, gdyż uwięziony jest wewnątrz skalnych ścian. Mimo to nie tracił nadziei; wierzył, że kiedy ukoi umysł, wtedy i do ciała znów powróci spokój.

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
Gandalf zajął się biedakiem. Łagodnie obmył, oczyścił i opatrzył ranę, korzystając przy tym z ogromnej wiedzy i doświadczenia, a także dobroczynnej mocy ziół, które szczęśliwie znalazł w pobliżu. Długo krzątał się przy rannym, a kiedy skończył, pogładził jego czoło, wyśpiewując cicho słowa w języku elfów. I choć tamten nawet nie drgnął, to zmieniło się oblicze Gandalfa: wcześniejsza troska ustąpiła miejsca nadziei. Czarodziejowi bowiem zdało się, że ciężar zmęczenia powoli znika z ciała biednej istoty.  
— Odpoczywaj, przyjacielu. Nabieraj sił, śniąc o wszystkim, co drogie twemu sercu! — Gandalf odpiął płaszcz i rozłożył go na trawie. —Tymczasem ja posiedzę tu z tobą, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.   
Uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym sięgnął po laskę i, mocno zaciskając na niej palce, dodał: — Potrzebny ci stróż.

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
Gandalf siedział i dumał, marząc co jakiś czas o fajce i jednocześnie żałując, że zapomniał jej zabrać. Ach, jak by teraz mu się przydała! Westchnął ciężko i zaczął końcem laski tworzyć rysunki na ziemi.  
— Na całe szczęście strzała nie była zatruta. Wyjątkowo łaskawie, jak na orków...

 

 

 

 

 

_gdzie wzrok nie sięga, gdzie czyha mrok_

_gdzie oni zmilkną, lecz ty będziesz_

 

 

  
  
— Zło ma w sobie coraz więcej odwagi, skoro zdecydowało się wyjść ci na spotkanie, królu.   
„A ja muszę coś z tym zrobić”. Laska natrafiła na kamień. Gandalf prychnął, oderwany nagle od myśli. Obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem rysunki, po czym starł je jednym szybkim ruchem. Westchnął, spojrzał na niebo i znów uciekł w zadumę. Dawno już przestał liczyć dni od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Według ludzkiej miary obaj byli więcej niż wiekowi. Pamiętali to samo miejsce, to samo światło, tych samych władców; i los też ich spotkał ten sam, bo byli podobnymi istotami. Gandalf długo już nazywał go przyjacielem, nie dbając o to, czy sam jest takim mianem obdarzany.

 

 

 

 

 

_gdzie czysty głos Manwego zabrzmi_

_gdzie Vardy jasna moc cię wesprze_

 

                                                                                                                  

  
  
  
„Panie, Pani, niech wasza łaska mu sprzyja!”.

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
Śródziemie. Myśl o nim dawała ukojenie; dlatego przyjaciel Gandalfa wrócił do znajomych miejsc — a znał każdy, najmniejszy nawet skrawek. Powitał ukochane prastare puszcze tętniące zielenią, pachnące żywicą i rozgrzaną od słońca ściółką. Z radością pomknął dalej, do brunatnych wrzosowisk, do zielonych stepów usłanych białym kwieciem, po których mknęły chyżo wspaniałe rumaki; do złocistych pól, gdzie zwykły się bawić ludzkie dzieci. Cieszył się widokiem uroczego Shire'u, zaglądał do elfich zakątków, ludzkich pałaców, kamiennych twierdz krasnoludów. Znów był wśród najwyższych szczytów, czuł, jak wiatr po niego sięga. Znów widział swój dom. Góry Mgliste. Serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zrozumiał, że już nie śni! Powoli uniósł głowę, potem wstał ostrożnie, na powrót ciesząc się silnym ciałem, i rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła.  
Gandalf podziwiał te oczy: duże, okrągłe, lśniące, a wokół nich plamy przypominające złote pierścienie. Oczy raz czarne jak głębokie dna przepaści, kiedy zastygały w wypatrywaniu, a innym razem barwy bursztynu, kiedy pozostawały łagodne. Ale nie sposób im się bliżej przyjrzeć, przynajmniej nie każdemu to dane, a zwłaszcza ludziom. Człowiek najczęściej bowiem zdoła jedynie dojrzeć szybkie ich mrugnięcie i prędzej zwróci uwagę na wspaniałe, długie rzęsy.  
  
Wkrótce Gandalf poczuł na sobie najbystrzejsze i najdalej widzące spojrzenie Śródziemia; wstał więc z wolna, podniósł i otrzepał płaszcz, i skłonił się lekko.  
— Witaj, Gwaihirze, potomku Thorondora! Rad jestem ogromnie, że znów cię mogę ujrzeć w tej pięknej postaci.  
Tamten odwdzięczył się gestem, unosząc delikatnie obolałe skrzydła.  
— Gandalfie! Dawno już wiatry nie niosły wieści o tobie. Cieszę się, że w końcu cię do mnie sprowadziły, i to w dniu, kiedy byłem w najwyższej potrzebie! Mów więc, jakże mogę się odwdzięczyć.  
— Odwdzięczyć? Nie. Nie! — Gandalf zaśmiał się serdecznie. — Przyjacielu, wiele już razy różne istoty wzywały pomocy i ty im zawsze śpieszyłeś na ratunek. Toteż przyjmij, proszę, moje skromne wsparcie jako wyraz podzięki za dobroć wobec innych.  
Wielki orzeł trwał w skupieniu, namyślając się chwilę, po czym rzekł:  
— Dzięki za dobre słowo. Niczego nie chcesz, mówisz. Niech ci będzie, czarodzieju, chociaż nie czuję, aby było to w pełni sprawiedliwe.  
— Och! — Zirytowany nieco Gandalf poruszył dziwnie ustami.  
„Wygląda jak królik” — pomyślał Gwaihir.  
— Dobroć za dobroć to chyba uczciwa hmm... zapłata? Doprawdy, wolałbym to nazwać inaczej! W każdym razie ten, kto czyni dobro, powinien się spodziewać, że ono do niego wróci. I ja tak uważam, a zazwyczaj przecież sądzę dobrze. — Oczy zabłysły czarodziejowi.  
— Rozumiem. I nie będę się z tobą spierał. Jednak uratowałeś mnie, a ja długo tego nie zapomnę! Wiedz, że czuję się twoim dłużnikiem.  
Gandalf westchnął, kiwając lekko głową.  
— Tym razem „niech ci będzie”, o uparty orle!  
Król ptaków zmrużył oczy tak, że Gandalf poczuł się niepewnie, jednak nic nie odrzekł. Zbliżył się do kamienia, o który wcześniej opierał zmęczone ciało, i zaczął ostrzyć dziób. Gandalf stał tylko, oparty o laskę, i patrzył.  
— Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebował skrzydeł, wezwij mnie — rzucił Gwaihir, odrywając się na chwilę od czynności. — A wtedy śmiglejszy będę od wiatru — przysiągł.  
— Szczodry to dar, Gwaihirze. Dziękuję. — Gandalf jeszcze raz skłonił się przed potężnym i dumnym orłem, po czym spytał, wskazując na kamień: — Czyżbyś się na coś szykował, przyjacielu?  
— Mój bliski brat, Landroval, oraz reszta moich braci... I na nich mogły napaść te wstrętne kreatury. — Usłyszał.  
— Twoi bracia są bezpieczni, wyczekują cię na Wielkiej Półce — zapewnił Gandalf. — A wasze królestwo znów niezagrożone.   
„I oby takim pozostało” — dodał w duchu.  
— Co z orkami? — spytał Gwaihir, patrząc prosto w oczy czarodzieja.  
Gandalf odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą:  
— Nie wiem, dokąd udali się ci, którzy zbiegli, ale nie sądzę, by prędko tu powrócili. Nie było ich zresztą wielu, dzielny Meneldor rozprawił się z niemal całą hordą, pomogli mu w tym wasi bracia, no i ja hmm… trochę. — Mrugnął w stronę Gwaihira, po czym, dostrzegłszy jego zaciekawienie, zaczął opowiadać:  
— Nie będę cię, drogi Gwaihirze, zanudzać sprawą mojej wędrówki. Nie, żeby nie była interesująca!  
Jego spojrzenie się zmieniło, choć nadal próbował się uśmiechać. Westchnął smutno i po chwili ciągnął dalej:  
— Jeśli zechciałbyś kiedyś posłuchać opowieści starego włóczęgi, chętnie cię nimi uraczę. Teraz nie ma na to czasu i, obawiam się, długo go jeszcze nie znajdziemy.  
Wódz orłów stał spokojnie i słuchał tego, co mówi czarodziej, jednak widać było po nim, że zaczął się niecierpliwić. Dlatego też Gandalf szybko przeszedł do bardziej istotnych wydarzeń.  
— Zawędrowałem w twoje strony, tyle na razie musi ci wystarczyć. Pokonywałem właśnie wyższe partie pobliskich gór, o, tamtych — wskazał laską — kiedy moją uwagę zwróciło dziwne migotanie słońca. Podszedłem nieco bliżej, zmrużyłem oczy i wtedy ujrzałem wielki ciemny punkt. Postanowiłem bliżej się przyjrzeć, a gdy już tu dotarłem... Wielki to był smutek, kiedy zobaczyłem pośród trawy ciebie, leżącego bezwładnie. Rozejrzałem się naprędce po okolicy, szukając znanych mi ziół. I znalazłem je, na szczęście! Czym prędzej zabrałem się do pracy, lecz po chwili posłyszałem orkową mowę. Niestety, wkrótce też się zjawili — wściekli i gotowi do starcia. Wielce musiała ich rozsrożyć twoja ucieczka i wielce musiało im zależeć na twojej głowie, skoro przybyli w pościgu aż tutaj, w same progi orlego królestwa! Przez czas jakiś samotnie broniłem dostępu do ciebie, zdając się na własne skromne możliwości i opiekę Valarów. Szczęśliwie w końcu przybyli twoi bracia, do których uszu doszły odgłosy walki. Część, pod wodzą Landrovala, poczęła przepędzać orków w stronę górskich przepaści, reszta zaś, z Meneldorem na czele, skierowała się przeciw pozostałym na polu walki bestiom. Ach, chwała młodemu i nieulękłemu Meneldorowi! Jakże zaciekle ruszał na orków w twej obronie!  
Gandalf zaczerpnął tchu.  
— Wkrótce wszystko ucichło. Orły odleciały — wiedząc, że zostawiają cię w dobrych rękach — by patrolować okoliczne tereny. Wcześniej rzekły, co zdążyłem już przekazać, że garstka z nich wyścieli dla ciebie legowisko na Wielkiej Półce i tam też będzie oczekiwać na twój powrót. Twoi bracia polecili mi również, bym niezwłocznie ich wezwał w razie potrzeby. Oto i cała historia, niezwykle skrócona, jednak ufam, że usłyszałeś wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć.  
„Nie wszystko, czarodzieju, nie wszystko”. Gwaihir zakołysał się nerwowo i spytał:  
— Kto ich przysłał?  
— Nie jestem pewien. — Zbyt szybko odparł Gandalf.  
Gwaihir parsknął. „Niech ci będzie”.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Gandalf zerkał na niebo, jakby szukał tam jakiegoś znaku. Wódz orłów zaś patrzył na niego badawczo.  
— Tak, dziwni są czarodzieje, a ja jestem najdziwniejszym spośród nich — rzucił nagle Gandalf, odrywając się od swoich obserwacji.  
Zaśmiał się, rozbawiony spojrzeniem orła. A i tamten po chwili wydał z siebie dźwięk — lekki i radosny. Czarodziejowi ciepło zrobiło się na sercu.  
— Muszę już iść — rzekł wkrótce przyjacielowi.  
Gwaihir skinął lekko głową.  
— Muszę porozmawiać z Elrondem — oznajmił Gandalf. — Daruj mi, królu, zbyt krótką wizytę i wybacz, że cię opuszczam. Gnają mnie teraz ważne sprawy, jeśli może to być dla mnie jakimś usprawiedliwieniem.  
— Ważne dla całego Śródziemia, jak widzę. Idź w takim razie, albo raczej: leć, jak na skrzydłach!  
Czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
— Przynajmniej w zdrowiu cię tu zostawiam, a i nie samego. — Za chwilę dodał: — Uważaj na siebie, Gwaihirze. Powiadom o wszystkim Radagasta i ostrzeż pozostałych mieszkańców tych okolic. Sam natomiast wzmocnij straże i miej jeszcze bardziej wrażliwe oczy na wszystko, co się wokół dzieje. Och! I proszę, nie zrywaj zbyt prędko opatrunku!  
Gdy to powiedział, orle skrzydło musnęło jego czoło. Zaraz potem posłyszał melodyjny świst, który bez trudu rozpoznał. Zerknął w górę i krzyknął:  
— Twoi bracia nadlatują! Musieli się już niecierpliwić.  
Podszedł jeszcze bliżej do orła i rzekł:  
— Oby pomyślne wiatry niosły skrzydła twoje i twoich braci! I niechaj Manwë was strzeże!  
— A tobie niech Varda oświetla drogi, te, po których stąpasz i te, na które będziesz musiał wkroczyć! Bądź czujny, Gandalfie.  
— Ty także. Bywaj, Gwaihirze, królu przestworzy!  
— Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu.  
Gandalf zaśmiał się serdecznie, po raz ostatni złożył głęboki ukłon przed orlim królem, pozdrowił głośno pozostałe orły i udał się w dalszą drogę.

 

 

 

 

 

_Tam idź, tam idź,  
gdzie blask jest wieczny, gdzie widać dal._  
  
_Tam idź, tam idź,_  
_droga stopy twe poniesie._

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
  
  
Gwaihir usiadł na skalnej półce, wpijając potężne szpony w wyściółkę. Słońce podzieliło się ciepłem i teraz czule gładziło go po czole, a rześki wiatr przeczesywał mu pióra i przyjemnie chłodził kark. „Polećmy!” — kusiły myśli i doprawdy ciężko było im się oprzeć.   
Spojrzał wokół siebie. Zobaczył, że bracia układają się do snu. Zmęczeni walką, jednak wciąż byli: Landroval, Meneldor, cała gromada. I on, Gwaihir, Władca Wiatru. Przysunął się bliżej nich i rzekł:  
— Gandalf życzył nam pomyślnych wiatrów. Może jutro znów będziemy niedoścignieni.  
Zanucił jeszcze braciom pieśń o górskich szczytach, a zanim sam usnął, zwrócił głowę ku niebu, by je tego dnia pożegnać. „Może i jest trochę prawdy w ludzkim zachwycie. Co myślisz, Thorondorze?”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane drobną wzmianką z Hobbita: Gandalf, często włócząc się po górach, oddał kiedyś przysługę orłom i wyleczył ich władcę z rany zadanej strzałą z łuku. (J.R.R. Tolkien)
> 
> Może nie inspiracja, ale dobrze się przy tej piosence pisało:  
> Joe Cocker & Bekka Bramlett - Take me home


End file.
